The Chunin Exams
by Re-Educator
Summary: Kaijin's team just got assigined a new sensei, and only two months away are the chunin exams. Can they learn new jutsus and master old ones in time? Will they pass the Exam?The exams are going to be interesting this year.Well at least for Team 21.
1. Team 21

Takumi sat on his bed waiting for his sister to get up. Takumi was wearing a chunin vest and black shorts, he had bandages on his legs that go just above his knees, and fish net shirt. His hair is somewhat long, brown and always in his face, his Sand Village headband was tied around the outside of his hair and it was sideways the Sand Village symbol was over his ear instead out his forehead. His shoes are black versions of your standard ninja shoes. With his kunai pouch which was black and tied to his left calf. His eyes are light green. Just as he left his room to go wake up his sister there was a knock on the door.

"One minute." He said going to the door. As he opened the door a woman was standing there, "Hello!" She chimed.

"Kazuki why are you here so early?"

Kazuki was wearing a small tank-top with a corset on the outside this started a little before her boobs, it covered them and made them look bigger that they acutely were and underneath her tank-top she had on a fishnet shirt with a high rise collar that came up to about the middle of her neck, and the sleeves when down to her elbows. She wore pants with one somewhat baggy leg and one that was somewhat tight, and her pants on her left leg were cut off so that it hung just above her knee, with her kunai pouch strapped to her right leg.

But you really couldn't tell the difference because she wore fish net leggings, one starting at her ankle and the other starting at her hip, so they ended in opposite directions. Her shoes were also black versions of your standard ninja shoes. Her hair was down a little past her shoulders and sliver with black tips and her bangs covered her right eye, and her Sand Village headband was tied around her neck, and her eyes are light hazel-brown.

"I'm here because, aren't we suppost to be getting a new sensei today?" "Yes, but Kaijin isn't up yet." Takumi said. "But you can come in, if you want to. I was just on my way to wake her." He added. "Oh, okay." She replied taking off her shoes and walking inside.

"Have a seat here on the couch and I'll go wake up Kaijin." Takumi said over his shoulder, while walking down the hall to Kaijin's room. Kaijin was still sleeping, her long black hair was hanging down off the side of her bed, when Takumi walked in.

"Kaijin, Kaijin, get up or we're going to be late." Takumi said shaking her then opening the shade on the window to let the sun-light in.

"Huh…what time is it…" Kaijin moaned.

"Its 7:30am"

"Oh, and Kazuki is already here, she is waiting on the couch by the front door. So hurry up and get ready, we're getting a new sensei today,"

That's all he said and left his sister alone to get dressed.

"Damn, I don't want a new sensei, Nakashi Sensei was the best he taught us so much…"

She said to herself rummaging thought her closet. Her hair was long and black, when you saw her face, some say that they immediately think of Orochimaru, this kind of creped Kaijin out. She had bandages all the way up her right arm with just enough room for her Sand Village headband to fit without it touching her arm pit, the strap on her headband was black, while Takumi's was blue and Kazuki's was also a very dark blue.

She found a pair of old cut off jeans, and a fish net shirt. Under her fishnet shirt she wore a black tank-top, which she usually slept in. These jeans had suspender looking straps that hung down off of them, she never used them, accept to hit Takumi with when he was bugging her. After she was dressed she walked over to her bed bent down and reached under her bed and grabbed her kunai pouch and strapped it to her upper thigh, and then grabbed her glove off of her side table and put it on. She only had one glove and this went on her left hand, because she had bandages on her right hand. Her eyes are deep blue.

After she was dressed she pulled the shade down on her window, and walked out of her room and closed the door. When she was out of the hallway she didn't even look at Takumi or Kazuki, she walked right into the kitchen to get a sweet bun for her breakfast. This was unusual because she didn't usually eat breakfast. Once she was done eating she walked out of the kitchen and back down the hallway, and said "So, any guesses on who our new sensei is going to be?" "Not a clue." Takumi said "Do you think it'll be a guy or a girl?" Kazuki asked.

All Kaijin did was put her hand up in the air as if to say 'I really don't care either way as long as I pass the exams.' She turned and walked into the bathroom to put on her eyeliner. Five minutes later she was back out by Takumi and Kazuki,

"So are we going to leave or not?" She said impatiently and tapping her foot.

"Yeah, we'd better get a move on if we are going to make it to the gate in time." Takumi add putting on his shoes and opening the door.

While Kaijin put her shoes on Kazuki was just starring up at the ceiling. Once Kaijin was done putting on her shoes she snapped in Kazuki's face and she walked a little forward so Kazuki could put her shoes on as well. They walked silently for a while until they were about a mile or so away from Takumi and Kaijin's house, Kazuki finally broke the silence,

"So, what team do you Nakashi Sensei got reassigned to?" "I don't have a clue" Takumi said. And all Kaijin did was shrug her shoulders. After a short time of walking they reached the heart of their village. By now Kaijin was walking with her arms folded around the back of her head, kind of like you do when you cross your arms across your chest, but behind your head.

"Hey! Look, is that our new sensei?" Kazuki asked pointing at a woman standing by the gate.

"I don't know, she doesn't look much like a ninja from the back, but her hair is really long." Takumi added.

This lady was wearing a black jacket with a high collar, and the sleeves folded up to her elbows, her pants were also black, but where there were holes she put a piece of tan fabric under the hole on the inside of her pants. They couldn't see what her shirt looked like but what they could tell is that she had fishnet gloves that went all the way up to the top of her arms, well at least they when up high enough that the ends couldn't be seen due to her jacket sleeves. Her hair was a deep purple. The reason that they couldn't tell if she was Jonin or not because they couldn't see her head band which was tied around her slender waist. As they walked closer she turned her head, her grey-blue eyes flashed in the sunlight as she said,

"Are you three the members of team twenty-one?"

"Huh, yes." Kaijin said as took a few steps closer.

"Good." She said turning to face them head on. "My name is Misaki Akimoto. And I am the new sensei assigned to this team." She said with a glair toward Kaijin.

"You," Misaki said pointing at Kaijin. "You look like someone that I once knew." "Who, the great Orochimaru?" Kaijin snapped.

"Yes…you look a lot like him." "Um, yes so what do you want us to address you as?" Takumi said before Kaijin could say anything to Misaki Sensei. "Misaki, Misaki Sensei, or just Sensei." She said as she looked over her new team. "When are you to attend the Chunin exams?" Misaki asked. "In the next one, witch takes place in two months." Kazuki said. "Well, then, can all of you walk on water? Walk up trees? Clone Jutsu? Any jutsu?" Misaki asked sounding impatient. "Yes, we know loads of jutsus. Could we please discuss this over a bowl of ramen, or something, I'm starved." Kazuki said. Kaijin elbowed Kazuki in the ribs and said,

"Bad time to think of your stomach, isn't it?" "I forgot, I want your names, all of you, first and last." Misaki ordered. "My name is Kaijin Kuiokawa" "I'm Takumi Takahashi, Kaijin's brother and teammate." "Me, I'm Kazuki Saruwatari." "Hang on, you two are related?" Misaki said looking back and forth between Kaijin and Takumi. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Kaijin asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that you two don't look a bit alike." Misaki said "Well as it were, my family found Kaijin alone in an alleyway when she was only five.

And since we were the same age my parents decided to take her in. There was nobody that had contacted us after we found her, so she's been living with since then." Takumi explained. "Oh, so that's how it worked," Kazuki said. "I see." Misaki said.

"So, is anybody hungry?" Misaki asked. "Yes." Takumi and Kazuki said in unison. But Kaijin didn't say anything, she was to busy thinking about why her parents left her in that alleyway all those years ago. "Ok, let's get something to eat." Misaki said walking past them.

Nobody else said anything after she walked past, they just followed. While they were walking Kaijin said, "Hey, when we first met her she was really bitchy. And now she's not, what's do you think is going on?" She asked Kazuki.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad she's buying us food, because that means that I don't need to pay for it my self." Kazuki replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, and it also seems that Takumi as taken a great liking in her…" Kaijin said looking up at the sky while still walking.

She was thinking about why her parents had left her that day. She didn't think that they really had a reason to leave her, but then again she was only five years old at the time. "Um, wonder why they left me…" Kaijin muttered.

"What?" Takumi asked as her stopped walking to wait for Kaijin. "What did u say?" Takumi asked her again with a soft tone, and put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just thinking about why my mom and dad left me all those years ago." Kaijin replied quietly.


	2. Ramen and Training

They just kept on walking, until they reached the local ramen shop to get food, this is their favorite place to get ramen and barbeque, Misaki held open the door and Takumi, Kaijin, and Kazuki all walked in and sat down at the counter.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Misaki asked sitting down next to Takumi.

"I'll have a bowl of chicken ramen and one plate of grilled chicken too, please." Kazuki said. "I'll have a bowl of beef ramen, what do you want Kaijin?" Takumi asked looking at her. "I guess I'll have two plates of grilled beef." Kaijin said. "Good and I'll have a plate of grilled chicken and one bowl of beef ramen and yakatori." Misaki said. "That comes to five hundred yen." The teller said. "Okay. Thank you." Misaki said taking out her wallet. She handed him a five hundred yen bill and smiled. Then put a ten yen coin in the tip jar. While they waited for their food to grill there was no talking among them.

Kaijin just said there with a mask of troubled thoughts on her face staring at the ceiling. Kazuki was watching the cook make the food, while Takumi was just looking at Kaijin wondering what she was thinking do much about. Misaki was just playing with a kunai. "Here you go." The chef said as he sat down their food in front of them.

"Yum, this looks great." Kazuki said licking her lips and breaking her chopsticks. "Dig in." Misaki said also breaking her chopsticks.

"Kaijin, are you alright?" Misaki asked. "Huh, yes I'm fine." She said with slight smile, and breaking her chopsticks too_. 'She's not fine, there is something wrong with her, and she'll tell Takumi and Kazuki. Maybe I can get one of them to tell me, I wonder why she won't talk to me. Maybe it's because of the Orochimaru comment I said earlier. Damn I hate first impressions…' _Misaki said to herself while she ate.

"C'mon Kaijin spill it what's bothering you?" Kazuki said poking Kaijin with her chopstick. "Would you stop it, Kazuki, I'm fine." Kaijin said slapping Kazuki's chopstick to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kazuki asked picking up her chopstick. "I told you, you're bothering me." Kaijin said.

"Kazuki, just leave her alone, give her some time to organize her thoughts." Takumi said finishing off his ramen.

"Misaki Sensei, how long have you been a Jonin?" Kazuki asked. "Oh, I've been a Jonin since I was eighteen years old." Replied Misaki, "If you don't mind me asking how old are you know?" Takumi asked. "I'm twenty-four." Misaki said, taking a bite of ramen. There was a long silence, and finally Kaijin broke it and said

"I'm going to wait outside while the rest of you finish eating." "Okay." Takumi and Kazuki said in unison. "Alright, we shouldn't be too much longer." Misaki said. Once Kaijin was outside she climbed up onto the roof of the ramen shop and while she was climbing tears started running down her soft tan cheeks. "What's this?" Kaijin said aloud to herself.

'_I haven't cried since the day that my parents left me.'_

'_Pull your self together,'_

Kaijin said to herself as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them up to chest. Only to rest her head on them, 'I wonder why I feel like this, so suddenly?' she thought.

"Oh man, that was great! Thanks so much Misaki Sensei." Kazuki said following Misaki out of the ramen shop, with Takumi behind her.

"Kaijin, Kaijin!! C'mon we're starting out training, get over here!" Takumi yelled when he realized that Kaijin wasn't standing beside the door, like she said she was going to.

In about thirty seconds time Kaijin stood up, wiped the salty tasting tears off her face and jumped off the roof, and landed right in front of Misaki.

"So, where are we going to train?" Kazuki asked

"In the outskirts of the village, so that you guys don't ruin any buildings if any jutsu you try to do backfires." Misaki replied. "Okay, let's get started! I can't wait until the Chunin Exams!" Kazuki said with an unusually large grin on her face. "Wow, is she always like this?" Misaki asked. "When she gets really fired up about something and is totally determined to pass or complete something, then yes." Takumi said with a slight sigh.

As they walked the wind started to kick up, and there was dust everywhere, typical Sand Village afternoon. "Now with everybody full from lunch we can train, so now begins the first part of your training." Misaki said. "Now here's what is going to happen. We are going to the outskirts about fifty miles east of where we are standing…"

"How is this training?" Kazuki asked "Shut up, you idiot!" Takumi snapped. "As I was saying, it's a race, to see who can get there first. It will b similar to the second part of the Chunin Exams, there will be enemies and rodes that take you in circles. If your not there by midnight then I will have to have you taken off the team and replaced by another more, worthy genin. Do you guys get what I am saying? Or do I need to repeat something?" Misaki asked. "So that's all we need to do?" Kaijin asked. "Yes, but its not as easy as it sounds." Misaki said. "Okay, so what do we get to eat if we make it?" Kazuki asked. "That's only for the first two of you Genin to get there. But if we have a tie then you all get to eat." Misaki said

"…and where will you be while we are doing this race?" Kaijin asked. "I will more than likely beat you three there so I will be there when you cross the finish. Oh and the finish will be marked by a line in the sand and two kunai at either end. So is that all the questions that you three have?" Misaki asked. "Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Good, on my signal start, okay?"

"Ready…Set….GO! The race begins now."

After those words left Misaki's lips they were off, they all went in different directions. 'I hope they all make it. I wouldn't want to break up what seems like a very strong team.' Misaki said to herself as she dashed through the desert as if she did it everyday. Kazuki was having some trouble, she had fallen into a common desert trap, she was going in circles, and there were no trees for her to mark with a kunai like there are in Konoha, were Nakashi was training them to get them ready for the terrain they were going to be tested in.

"Crap, if I don't get out of this soon I'm going to be the last one there and get kicked off the team. Wait, I can make Sand Village signs in the rocks to I know if I've passed that spot before." Kazuki said aloud to herself, as she walked over to the nearest rock and carved the Sand Village symbol into it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kazuki struggled with direction, Kaijin was flying through it with no problem at all, she was the first to encounter an enemy that Misaki had talked about, and it was a giant scorpion. It was black with reddish-orange eyes, and had every large stinger in the end of its tail. Kaijin knew if she got hit by that she had almost no hope of living, let alone making it to the finish.

The first thing Kaijin did was grab a kunai and look at it to find a possible weak spot. "Hello beastie." Kaijin said as she jumped on to its back in attempt to stab it in the back of its head. But as she landed on its back it shook and she fell to the ground, because she did quite have her balance yet.

"Damn this thing." She said aloud to herself.

"…_there's got to be and easier way…"_

she said as she jumped up and did a forceful kick into the center of its neck. It was temporally paralyzed this gave her just enough time to cut the stinger off of the end of its tail.

'There, I got it, now there's no possibly way that I could loose!' she said to herself as she jumped off of it so that it could get back to its feet. But as she hit the ground she was hit by a very hard gut-wrenching pain. The scorpion had gotten to its feet faster than Kaijin had wanted it to.

The end of its tail, just under were she had cut off the stinger it hit her in the stomach. Now she had a little bit of blood dripping out of the side of her mouth.

'_This sucks'_

She thought, 'how in the hell am I going to kill this thing?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kaijin was trying to figure out a way to kill the scorpion, Takumi had just out run a giant scorpion as well. He didn't really like to fight; he thought it was a waste of his time. So he out ran it, he thought he was going to be the first to cross the finish line. But he was wrong,

'_I've got to be out ten miles away from the finish' _he thought running, as he stopped to catch his breath the sand below his feet began to shift, so he jumped onto the nearest rock and waited to see what this thing was. In about two minutes time there were three of those giant scorpions surrounding him.

"_Great"_

The first thing he did was cut off the tail of the first scorpion, and as he landed on its back and successfully removed its tail another scorpion tried to attack in and drove its stinger deeply into the scorpion he was standing on back. This killed the scorpion almost instantly.

'_Wow, imagine if that had hit me…I wonder if I can make the something work twice…'_

As he jumped off of the dead scorpion's back and onto the one who had killed its back he stabbed it with a kunai, and the third scorpion came and tried to kill him and ended up killing the scorpion that he was standing on.

After the second scorpion was killed it was up to him, all alone to kill the third and final one. He did the only thing that he thought might work, and he wanted the glory of saying that he killed three giant scorpions, he jumped up did a forceful kick, his foot landed directly between the scorpion's eyes, this dazed it for a minute or two, which was just enough time to stab it with a kunai, this, finally killed it. Then he was back on the move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki said at the finish line waiting for the first of the three to get there, while she waited she walked over to a rock and carved a Sand Village symbol and 'Team 21' into it. 'I wonder who will be the first to cross the line.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki finally got out of her desert trap and was headed back in the right direction.

'_Crap, it's almost dark; I better get a move on._'

She thought to herself picking up the pace. She left very distinct marks in rocks so she made sure that she wouldn't get lost again. She was starting to get really close to Takumi but didn't know it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaijin, on the other hand was still in the middle of her battle with the scorpion, she was bleeding from the side of her mouth, and she arm was cut pretty badly from when the scorpion had knocked her off its back, she fell and raked her arm across its spiny legs.

'_There's got to be an easier way to do this…'_

She walked up to the scorpion, jumped on its back, again, and stood on its head and forcefully drove a kunai into its head, killing it. After that she got off of it and headed towards the finish. By the time she was a mile from where she fought the scorpion it was already dark.

'_I wonder what time it is.'_

She thought to her self, as she kept on running, because she was so warn out if she stopped to rest she ran a high risk of falling asleep. And if she fell asleep there would be no that she would cross the finish line before midnight.

"Night is the worst time to take your guard down." A voice in the dark said to her. "Who are you?" She yelled as she stopped running and silently took out a kunai, "Show your self!" she yelled and threw the kunai in the direction that the voice came from. She saw a black figure move then it was right in front of her, she couldn't tell who it was until he grabbed her shoulder,

"Takumi, what the hell, you scared the crap out of me." Kaijin said smacking him. "Sorry, I could tell that you were tired so I thought I'd wake you up. Now let's get to the finish line." He said.

"I have a feeling that Kazuki might already be there. So we better hurry, and do you know what time it is?" Kaijin said as they stared off again.

"I think it's got to be close to eleven thirty. We better hurry." "Yeah."

Kazuki was the first to arrive, she was greeted by Misaki, "Good job, you are the first to arrive, and you don't even have a single scratch, very nice. You can sit on that rock over there or take a little nap and I'll wake you when your teammates arrive." "Okay. Thank you, Misaki Sensei." She said as she walked over and sat down on a very large rock. A long time passed and there was silence, Kazuki or Misaki Sensei had said a word since she arrived, Kazuki guessed it had been about thirty minutes. She finally couldn't stand the silence any longer, "Misaki Sensei, how much longer to Kaijin and Takumi have?" "About fifteen minutes," _'They better hurry, or at least n of them better make it…I hope nothing happened to either one of them.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we're almost there…" Takumi said turning to Kaijin. "Good the sooner we get there the better, and I'll bet you twenty yen that Kazuki is already there." Kaijin said.

"Okay, I accept your offer, and I think we only have about five minutes left, how close do you think we are?"

"Not close enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've got eight minutes." Misaki said. "Do you think that they'll make it?" Kazuki asked throwing a small shuriken at a rock in front of her, it sparked at little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that?" Kaijin asked

"Yeah, I think we're going to make it."

"I see figures, Misaki Sensei, and Kazuki!"

"We made it!" Takumi said in excitement.

As they walked up to Misaki, they asked, "Did we make the time?" "Yeah, you two had four minutes to spare. I truly didn't think that you were going to make it. Good job. Now I want all of you to get some rest. Tomorrow we start the rest of your training. And you all get these," Misaki said handing them a box. "Food!" Kazuki said opening the box and started shoveling food into her mouth. "Thanks Misaki sensei." Takumi said starting to eat. "Thanks." Kaijin said, walking over to sit between Kazuki and Takumi and started eating too.


	3. Danger

"Hey Takumi, you owe me twenty yen." Kaijin said picking up her chopsticks and taking a bite of rice.

"How do I owe you twenty yen?!"

"That little beat that we made on the way here. That Kazuki would make it here before us… Do you remember now?" Kaijin said,

"Misaki Sensei, where are you going?" Kazuki asked finishing her food.

"If you brats can manage to say somewhat quite I'm going to find someplace to sleep." She said walking off into the darkness.

'_Those kids don't have a clue of the amount of work that they are going to be put through come morning.' _

"Well, I thin I'm going to go to sleep as well. Good night." Kaijin said as she climbed up into the tree, once she was up high enough so that she was comfortable she unwrapped the strap from her kunai pouch and hung it on the twig just above her head. So that if she needs one she just reaches up and grab it.

"I guess I'll go to sleep as well. It's late; you should get some sleep to, Takumi. Tomorrow's going to rough. I can just tell." Kazuki said putting her trashing the fire, and walking around to the other side of the tree to the rock that she wanted to lean up against.

Just as Kazuki was falling asleep, Takumi suddenly felt the great amount of pain in his stomach and legs. _'What is this pain, it's the second time that its happened since I met up with Kaijin. Maybe I can walk it off.'_

Takumi go up and took his and Kaijin's trash and up it in the fire. As he walked, the pain was growing with every step he took. Sweat broke out across his brow and he started to shake. His steps became staggered and he swayed dangerously, his vision became blurred. Afraid he would fall, Takumi put his hands out in front of him. He started to see double, the pain was so great he felt he would be sick, and then it was too much. He collapsed to his hands and knees, he was short of breath and he panicked as he started to black out. Takumi moved too quickly in trying to stand back up, it only caused to become dizzy and before he could do anything, he lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sun came up, Kaijin was the first to wake. As she climbed down the tree she yelled,

"Takumi! Takumi get up, Sensei will be here any minute!"

Once she was down from the tree she realized that he wasn't there, she walked around looking for him. Kaijin wondered around for while looking for him, but she saw no traces of him. While she was walking she was always making sure that she didn't wonder to far away from camp, so not to worry Kazuki if she woke before she was able to get back. After about twenty minutes of wondering Kaijin walked around to the rock that Kazuki said she was going to be sleeping behind. She walked slowly and softly, knelt down next to Kazuki and lightly shook her saying, "Get up, Kazuki, get up. C'mon. Sensei will be here any minute"

"Huh… What time is it?" Kazuki said opening her eyes and sitting up slowly, while rubbing her eyes.

"It's about 6am. And I can't find Takumi. We gotta go find him." As Kazuki put her hands into the air, and asked, "Would you please pull me up?"

"Why are we going after him, he's most likely out walking around and stretching his legs, there's nothing to worry about. Can we go and get something to eat first?" Kazuki added, now standing, and brushing the sand off of her cloths and shaking the small amount out of her hair.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Kazuki; I'm going to look for him. You can stay if you want. But I'm going."

After Kaijin said that she went back to the tiny little tree that she was sleeping in, climbed up and grabbed her kunai pouch. Once she was back down she re-strapped it back to her leg, and asked once more,

"Are you coming with me Kazuki?"

"Well, I guess, I will. I couldn't have you getting hurt too. Then I would be out of a team, and there would no way for any of us to pass the Chunin Exams. But we'd better hurry, because what if Sensei comes and we're here?"

"Then stop talking and let's get a move on."

By the time Kaijin had time to say that she started to run.

As they got farther and farther away from their camp, Kaijin started noticing faint foot prints in the sand.

She stopped, and slowly lowered her eyes to the level of the sand. She started to look of into the distance, as if she was going to see something that could not be seen from her feet,

'_He couldn't have gotten far.'_

"Let's keep going. He's got to be out here somewhere." Kaijin said and started off again. But this time she wasn't running, but walking.

"Why are you walking? I thought you wanted to get to him as fast as you could." Kazuki said walking along side Kaijin.

"Kazuki, haven't you noticed the foot prints in the sand between us? They are Takumi's, that's what we've been following all this time. Didn't realized that? And they don't go in a straight pattern. Something was wrong with him last night that he wasn't going to tell any of us about. I wonder what it is." Kaijin said looking up at Kazuki, who had a puzzled look on her face, and then back down at the sand. They traveled on silent for about another ten minutes.

Kaijin stopped, and looked around, then said, "Kazuki, I think that's Takumi lying over there. Lets go!"

They hurried in the direction of what looked to Takumi's body. In a matter of minutes they had reached it and Kaijin suspicions where correct. It in fact was her brother.

When she reached his side she knelt down on both knees and took off his vest, handed it to Kazuki, leaned down a little further and put her ear lightly to his chest, closed her eyes and listened.

"His heart is still beating, but its very soft. And his breathing doesn't look so good either. We gotta get him back to Sensei, and fast." Kaijin said picking up one of his arms and putting it around her shoulder, as she did that, Kazuki not knowing what do with Takumi's vest she slipped it on and followed Kaijin.

As she started to run again, she could feel his short breaths on her face. This pushed her to go even faster, she couldn't bear to loose anymore family, not even if he wasn't truly related to her.

"Kazuki, go ahead of me and find Misaki Sensei, please we need to her to help us get him to the medical corps, and fast."

"You got it." And in flash of sand and wind she was gone.

"Hang in there Takumi, you'll be alright. I promise." Kaijin said to him, knowing that he could hear her.

She kept running; she wanted to save him. There was no way that she was going to let him die. Even if it meant giving her own life, but she knew he could never forgive her for doing something like that.

'_I hope Kazuki found Misaki sensei, he need's some medical help and fast.' _ Kaijin thought to herself, as she approached the camp, Misaki and Kazuki where standing waiting for them.

As Kaijin reached them Misaki asked,

"Kaijin, do have any idea of what may have happened to your brother?"

"I'm sorry Misaki Sensei, all I can tell you is, that when we got to him his heart beat was very faint and his breaths where short, and he was unconscious, his breaths and heart beat where a lot like they are now. What do you think happened to him?"

"That's okay, Kaijin, you did the best that you could. Now, let me have him so we can get back to the village." Misaki said.

Kaijin walked up slowly, not wanting to let go of her brother for fear that he may not make it, but she gave him to Misaki knowing that because she gave him to her that traveling would be much faster. This being because Misaki was much stronger than herself.

"Okay. Let's go!"

And in a flash of sand they where gone. It took them about thirty minutes in the heat of the morning over sand dunes to get back to the Village Hidden among Sand.

As they approached the gate they where confronted by the two shinobi at the entrance, one of them asked, "What do you want here?"

"We are here because one of our comrades is injured, and we aren't sure what it is. What is it to you?" Misaki stated

"We have been stopping all other shinobi coming into our village, because just the other day someone requested to speak to the Kazekage, he was a strange looking man, with long black hair and purple---- hey way am I telling you what he looked like, but anyways, it ended up to be a murder attempt." He said.

As Kaijin pushed her way forward around Kazuki and Misaki and said: "Oh. Really, well we have no intentions of talking to the Kazekage. We just need to get to a hospital."

"Such insolence! Control your Genin, Misaki, if that truly is your name!" The Shinobi at the gate snapped.

"Just let us pass and we will give you no further troubles." Misaki said walking forward a few steps and putting her hand on Kaijin's shoulder.

"Please sir, he is very sick, and he needs medical attention, like now." Kazuki finally said Takumi and Kaijin's defense.

"Okay, fine. You may enter the Sunagakure." The "Gate Keeper Shinobi" said

"Thank you, sir." Kaijin and Kazuki said as they bowed before entering the Village Hidden among the Sand.

"Thank you." Misaki also said as she slightly bowed and followed them in the gate.

"Now, since that idiot finally let us in, we need to find a hospital." Kaijin said looking around for the nearest hospital.

"There, it's over there. I can't believe we live here and we couldn't remember where the hospital was. What a drag." Kaijin said.

"We have been gone for a long time training you know, off and on. And we rarely go there anyways." Kazuki said as she started walking.

They walked around about four blocks and past very many shops, past the ramen shop that was always their favorite place to eat. Past the place where they had met each other all those years ago, once they passed the alleyway that was the short cut to the academy that they used when they where late, the four of them reached the front of the hospital.

As they walked in, the medical ninja behind the check-in counter said,

"Hello and welcome. What can I do for you?"

'_She sounds so cheerful, how could one be so cheerful working in a place like this? Seeing people injured, sick and dieing walk in everyday of her life…'_ Kaijin thought to herself.

"We need to check-in a…" Misaki was interrupted by Takumi starting to cough very hard.

"Takumi! What's wrong with him now? He's getting worst!" Kaijin yelled

As Kaijin yelled, Kazuki calmly walked up to the counter and said his name is Takumi Takahashi; he's thirteen and was born on June fourteenth. Now he needs a doctor, and fast. We have no idea what happened to him, we found him unconscious about two hours ago, his breathing is shallow, and his heart bet is very faint."

"Okay, the medical ninja said getting up quickly from her chair, this way, take him into room twenty-three, the head medical ninja well be there as so as I can find him." She said pointing down the hall at room twenty-three.

"Please hurry. And thank you so much." Kaijin said bowing politely to the medical ninja, then following Misaki and Kazuki down the hall.

As they walked down the hall the lights flickered, as a huge gust of sand filled wind rattled the windows. When they reached the door for room twenty-three Kazuki walked up put her hand on the door know and lightly twisted, the door swung open with ease. Misaki walked in, then Kaijin then Kazuki. Once they where all inside Kazuki closed the door once more, Misaki stepped aside so Kaijin could un-tuck and the blanket and sheets, and pull them back so Misaki could lay Takumi down. They did not cover him for fear that it may increase is already rising temperature. Kaijin walked over and pulled the currents on the window back a little so that there was a small amount of the warming sunlight shining in the relatively cold hospital room. There was a bench like place to sit at the foot of the window, once Kaijin was done adjusting the currents, she moved and Misaki sat down looking at Takumi. There was a rater old looking chair in the corner of the room, almost behind the door, Kaijin walked over, quietly picked it up and carried it over to Takumi's bed side. Once Kaijin was seated Kazuki remembered that she had been wearing Takumi's vest and took it off and hung it on the knob on the wall.

They sat there in dead silence, the only sounds where the sounds coming from outside and the sounds of them breathing. There was a knock at the door, this broke the silence. Misaki got up and walked to the door, and slowly opened it. As she opened the door the head medical ninja walked in.

"So I hear that one of your companions is mysteriously ill." The Head Medical Ninja said


End file.
